


Pirates Cove

by SleeplessBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk's name isn't frisk, more to add as we go, the human souls are called nicknames, their name is Hook, uhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A human, a ghost, and 6 more ghosts all as some sort of family.
Kudos: 2





	Pirates Cove

Hook - Determination - 12ish - They/them  
Do not call them 'Frisk' they don't like that. Missing a hand. Thinks thievery is the worse crime someone can commit. Refuses to say why they fell.

Squids - Deterimation(?) - 14ish - They/them  
Thinks Squids is a dumb nickname. In a permanent rebellious phase. Scares people (Mostly on accident.... mostly). Fell on purpose.

Egg - Kindness - 17ish - She/her  
Knows what everyone's favorite food is. Very good at gardening. Fell on accident.

Kindle - Justice - 17ish - He/him  
No one knows where on earth he keeps his gun half the time. Deflects bullies via disappointment. Fell while investigating some missing kids.

Yang - Patience - 8ish - She/her  
Not the nicest cookie in the batch. Very overprotective of her sibling. Fell while looking for her sibling.

Yin - Bravery - 8ish - They/them  
Blind. Hates the cold, especially snow. Fell via tripping.

Worm - Perseverence - 12ish - He/him  
Likes to read and write and draw. Very good at all three of those things. Fell while looking for a plant.

Swan - Integerty - 14ish - She/her  
Shuts most everyone out. Is usually caught dancing in the backyard or reading books about different birds. Doesn't want to share why she fell.

http://fav.me/dbd24bb


End file.
